Shadow and Omega: Take A Road Trip
by AGodofIrony
Summary: The sequel to 'Shadow and Omega: Quest For A House,' Shadow and Omega are going on a road trip in their purple RV, along with a few friends. With Eggman angry at them for not being invited to their party, the two comrades will be in for a crazy ride...
1. Epicness Ahead

A.N. Here it is, the sequel to the critically acclaimed _Shadow and Omega: Quest For A House_.

This sequel shall have insanity, Shadow and Omega shall be getting into more insane things, and with a larger cast, that won't be much trouble.

Without further ado…

_Shadow and Omega: Take A Road Trip_

It was peaceful here. Birds were chirping merrily, the meadow was calm, as a babbling brook ran merrily along, supplying water to the trees.

Was, was of course, to operative word here, as it was now certainly not peaceful, what with the purple RV smashed through the trees, horn blaring.

"We're _lost_," an occupant of the RV said, it's driver swerving the steering wheel, the large mobile home unit almost tilting in it's sudden reorientation, then heading off for what was assumed to be a road, or perhaps an endangered species' habitat.

"No we're not!" another occupant contested, shouting from the passenger's seat, "We're just…locationally challenged."

The RV shuddered, it's driver gunning the engine, shooting over a dead log, landing with a large thud, and continued along, finding an old dirt road to putter along for now.

"I've been almost everywhere at least once! I don't even know where we are!" the first occupant declared, gripping his seat tightly, "Geez, I can _run_ faster then this thing."

The RV lurched, going into a sudden dip in the road, but didn't slow as it shot out of it, lurching forward and coming to a thundering crash, sending small woodland animals to flee for their very lives.

"Then feel free to get out!" the second occupant huffed, "You didn't have to come along…"

There was relative silence for a few minutes.

"Omega…where are we?" Shadow wondered, glancing to the driver. The large robot paused, going over the data.

"I have narrowed that down to three options. Select most likely answer: The year 1576, The North Pole, or Northern California."

"Oh Chaos, I hope we aren't in Northern California. There's nothing _there_," Shadow said, making a face.

"How would you know, tube-boy?" Sonic said, heckling Shadow again.

"That's it! I'm ejecting you!" Shadow shouted, waving his fist at Sonic, then pressed a button.

"Comrade Shadow…" Omega began, attempting to warn Shadow. However, it was to late, as the ceiling opened up beneath Shadow, and the Ultimate Life Form felt his seat shaken, and be lifted into the air with a roar of rockets, shooting into the sky.

Omega gave a robotic sigh, bringing the RV to a stop, putting it into park. "Whose turn is it to retrieve Comrade Shadow?"

"I did it _last_ time," Sonic huffed, looking to the other three occupants. "Silver?"

Silver shook his head, "No way. I don't even know why I'm here."

"Because it's better then your post apocalyptic future?" Sonic offered. Silver paused, holding up a finger as if to correct him, then lowered it, admitting defeat.

Sonic then turned his attention to Knuckles, who was duct taped into a cocoon, only his nose protruding, along with a very small hole for the funnel for his mouth. Sonic had decided to make Knuckles come along, but the echidna did not want to leave the Master Emerald behind. So, Sonic trapped him in a duct tape cocoon, and brought him along.

Not even Knuckles could break through duct tape.

The Guardian gave some sort of muffled response, which Sonic thought was either curses upon him, his ancestors, his possible future children, and anyone within a fifty foot radius, or a simple 'not me.'

Tails, the last member of this guys only road trip sighed and unbuckled his seat belt, stretching. "I guess it's my turn then."

He rotated his tails and set off, going through the same retracted roof that Shadow had rocketed himself out of.

Omega tapped his metal fingers against the dashboard, checking the gas gauge. It read full, as always. Omega had, as the flesh organ sacs put it 'tricked out' the RV, which included having it run on a Chaos Emerald, along with the eject button Shadow used, and other devices that will be revealed as the plot demands.

* * *

About an hour later, the chair back in place, Shadow grumbling to himself as the RV started up again, Tails pulled out a map to try and figure out where they were.

"Aren't these 'road trips' suppose to be…ahhh…how'd you put it…fun?" Silver spoke up, "So far we've just been lost…Sure, the first couple times Shadow accidentally ejected himself was funny, but it's gotten old now…"

"Don't make me eject you!" Shadow declared, reaching for a button. Omega swatted his friend's hand, who pulled it back with a small whimper.

"I guess the best thing would be to is just follow this dirt road…" Tails said, studying the map, "We're bound to run into civilization sooner or later…Besides, not like we have to worry about gas, and we have plenty of food for a couple days…"

"Oooh!" Sonic seemed to perk up suddenly, "We could camp out for the night! Have a campfire, maybe do some fishing."

Knuckles mumbled something from his duct tape cocoon, Sonic patting the echidna on the back.

"See? Knucks agrees with me!" Sonic grinned. More muffling, and the cocoon shook slightly. Knuckles certainly did not agree with Sonic.

Shadow paused, considering the idea. He had never really slept outdoors before. Sure, he'd woken up in a couple trees before, but those were not conscious efforts on his part.

He glanced outside, and the sun was beginning to set, low in the sky.

"Shall I initiate shut down procedures, Comrade Shadow?" Omega inquired, following his meaty friend's line of sight.

"What? Yah, probably a good idea. We should stop for the night," Shadow said distractedly.

He realized to late what Omega said had meant exactly, the robot's eyes going blank, as the RV shot forward, smashed into a tree, and came to a sudden lurching stop, Shadow plastered against the window.

"That's why you were a seat belt, tube-boy."

"Shuddup Sonic…"

* * *

Thankfully the RV suffered no damage besides some scratch paint. Omega had done a lot of work on it.

Gathered around a campfire, all but Omega, who was still shut off, had a stick with a hot dog on it, roasting.

Knuckles, though, lay in his duct tape cocoon, his stick stuck into the sticky mess, and not very near the fire. He had tried to roll to freedom a few times, but a rock to his cranial area had put a stop to that.

Shadow, checking his weenie to see if it was done, looked over at the faces and the nose, wondering just how exactly this had happened. The party was a bit of a blurb, the Ultimate Life Form having accidentally drunken a soda, and proceeded to have one of his 'sugar blackouts.' The caffeine certainly hadn't helped.

The next thing he had remembered was waking up in the bed in the back of the RV with a teddy bear, several cans of soda, and writing on his glove that read 'Call me,' and a number he didn't recognize.

He had attempted to find out what happened, but with minimal results. Apparently he had been the life of the mostly outdoor party, with several strangers having joined in the festivities. He vaguely considered calling the number, having that glove stashed away for now, but wasn't sure what had transpired to get him that number, and wasn't even sure if he wanted to know.

After he had woken up, he found himself in the RV, with Sonic, Tails, Silver, and the duct taped Knuckles, Omega driving along. Apparently they were going on a road trip, and it had been Shadow's idea.

Omega had seen somewhat keen on the idea, so Shadow went along with it. How bad could it be?

Of course, they were lost, and Omega was currently shut off. Last time he shut off, it had been for two hundred years…Of course, that was with the Iblis thing, and that made no sense. Even Silver agreed it was best to just pretend that never happened.

As he sat back, staring into the fire now, he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding…

* * *

"Ooohhh…they shall pay!" a large figure said, shaking his fist, "Revenge shall be sweet!"

"Are you _still_ pissed you didn't get invited to the party?" a metallic voice wondered, a hint of synthesized contempt.

"Of course I am!" Eggman roared, turning to Metal Sonic, "So, I shall ruin their precious road trip, and defeat Sonic and the others once and for all!"

"Ehhh, you didn't miss much," Metal Sonic shrugged, "Wasn't your cup of tea."

"…_You_ were invited?!" Eggman said, eyes almost widening enough to eat his glasses.

"Of course," Metal Sonic said, waving his metal hand idly.

"And why didn't you bring me?!" Eggman roared now.

"You're a square," Metal Sonic said, then paused, "Well, you know what I mean."

Eggman fumed, turning to the side, typing at the computer console nearby.

"Revenge _shall_ be mine!"

* * *

A.N. Muhahahaha.

Review please. I likes them reviews.


	2. Dealer Chooses The Game

A.N. They called me crazy…Crazy, you hear?! But now I'll show them who's crazy! Muhahahaha!

Anyways, enjoy the update. It is marmaladtastic.

* * *

"What I don't understand…" Shadow said slowly, looking at the small, thin rectangles in his hands, "Is how you remember what combination does what…"

"Eh, it's easy," Sonic said, "Five of the same suit is a flush. Get 'em in a row, Straight. In a row and the same suit, straight flush. Two of a kind, a pair. Three of a kind, then four of kind. Have a pair and a three of a kind, then you have a full house."

Shadow scowled, concentrating on his cards. Did he have anything? Maybe, he wasn't sure. It would probably just be easier to punch Sonic and take the money on the table, but when he tried that last time, Omega had hit him with the microwave.

That robot took this game way to seriously.

Were fives wild this hand? Or was that last game?

He narrowed his eyes on the thin rectangles. Wait, did he have six of them? No, no…Only five.

He was supposed to have only five…Right?

"Two dollars," Silver said, placing down two green bills. They weren't playing for very much…

"I'm out," Tails sighed, placing his cards down. That meant something. Tails was a genius after all…Of course, Silver _was_ psychic, but he promised he couldn't read minds.

The ball of duct tape that was Knuckles squirmed in his seat, five cards laying face down, unlooked at in front of him.

"Knuckles is in," Sonic said, taking two dollars from the now very small pile of money in front of the echidna and putting it in. "As am I."

Sonic then proceeded to place his own money into the middle of the table.

A bead of sweat rolled down Shadow's forehead. Should he fold? He didn't have much more time to decide…But the faker was still in…

"Proceed with credit ritual," Omega stated, putting in his own two dollars. All eyes and sensors turned to Shadow, as the five males and one robot of the male persuasion sat around the table in the purple RV, which was driving merrily along, playing Poker.

"…I'm in…" Shadow finally said, and placed in two dollars.

Silver grinned, laying down his cards, "Full house…Eights over nines."

Sonic scowled, throwing his hand down, "Darn it…I have three queens…"

Omega's sensors dimmed, showing his hand, "I have a 2 high trash…"

"…How is that…" Tails began, looking at Omega's hand, eyes widening, "Oh…that's how…"

Shadow laid his cards down, frowning still, "I have this…They're all red…"

The others, excluding Knuckles, who once more squirmed in his duct tape cocoon, leaned in.

"Damn it tube boy…" Sonic said, "You have a straight-flush!"

"…So, I win?" Shadow said, eyes alight. Money!

"Yah…" Silver said, putting his cards down.

"Wait!" Tails spoke out, and flipped over Knuckles cards. An Ace…King…Queen…Jack…And a Ten…All of the same suit. Sonic, Silver, and Omega groaned, leaning back in their chair. Shadow merely looked puzzled, his hand hovering by the small pile of money.

"Comrade Knuckles is the winner," Omega stated, then moved the money over to Knuckles, who moved in his cocoon more, muffled yelling heard from inside it. It was either a yell of joy, or yet another scream of infernal rage at Sonic. Either way, the Blue Blur was not happy about it.

Picking up the cards, Sonic began to shuffle them. Silver glanced outside, watching the passing scenery in silence, enjoying the non fiery destruction of it.

Wait…passing scenery…

The psychic hedgehog from the future turned his head slowly, Sonic explaining the rules of this new game, demonstrating with a rubber chicken. Silver's eyes fell on Omega.

With another slow sweep, he looked out the window, watching a street light pass them by.

Slowly, ever so slowly, as if he moved any faster, a horrible fate would occur, his gaze went back to Omega. Sonic was now in armor and waving a sword around. Shadow was trying to take notes.

"Ummm…hey…" Silver said, slowly, quietly. Sonic paused, wearing a sombrello, as was Shadow, Omega, Tails, and the Knuckles Duct Tape Cocoon.

"We're moving…but…shouldn't Omega be driving?" he inquired.

All eyes turned to Omega now.

"I set it to 'Cruise Control,'" Omega answered. The other five, including Knuckles in his cocoon, froze, peering at each other. Then, as one, excluding, of course, Knuckles, they had a mad dash for the driver's seat.

* * *

"Okay, next time, we make sure we're parked," Sonic said, as the six males stepped outside the RV. It was a new day, and thankfully they had not crashed yesterday with Omega's use of the Cruise Control.

"For once, I have to agree with you Faker," Shadow nodded, then blinked blearily into the sun, "Now where the heck are we?"

"Six Unisneyversal Flag Studios Land," Tails said, in one breath, "The most euphoric place on Earth©."

Screaming could be heard in the distance.

"Mphff!" Knuckles added.

"That's right!" Sonic said with a grin, "And this is the one made for us Mobians, so we can have terror inducing rides at our height! No kiddies rides for Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog made a fist and shaked it at the sky, "In your face Eisner!"

"You can _run_ faster then these things…Backwards…With your eyes closed…On a broken ankle…" Silver pointed out to Sonic.

"True," Sonic admitted. It was not a downplay on the speed of these rides though. Sonic was just fricken' fast. Seriously, have you _seen_ him run?

"Comrade Sonic," Omega began, "What was the rubber chicken for?"

Sonic opened his mouth, then paused, glancing to the robot.

"I understood the principles of other devices, but purpose of faux poultry eludes my logic sensors," Omega continued.

"Errrr…That was just a sight gag," Sonic explained.

"Can we just go before we break the fourth wall and I get knocked unconscious?" Shadow scowled. Their was a general murmur of agreement.

* * *

"Beep, beep."

"Have you removed all your metal?" a bored attendant wondered, as Omega peered at him with a green sensor.

"…Yes…" Omega finally responded. The hedgehogs, Tails, and the duct taped cocoon glanced from behind him.

The attendant looked the robot up and down, then shrugged, waving him through, "Eh, the machine's been acting a little wonky lately."

Omega stepped through the metal detector, deactiving his missiles for now.

After the others got through, including Knuckles, the six started arguing about where to go.

Eventually they split up into three groups of two. Shadow, and oddly enough Sonic, went one way, looking for the scarier rides. Tails and Silver went off to look at the shows, and Omega, with the duct taped cocooned Knuckles on his rather broad shoulders, lumbered off to who knows where…

* * *

"Wahaha!" Eggman laughed boisterously, "I've done it now! I'll kill two birds with one stone! Shadow, Sonic, and the others are at Six Unisneyversal Flag Studios Land, the most euphoric place on Earth©!"

"So…It's two birds in one stone because you can get Sonic and Shadow at the same time?" Metal wondered vaguely, wondering what he was doing here. He eventually settled on the fact that he simply had nothing better to do.

That, plus nothing good was on TV right now.

"What?" Eggman responded, "Well, yes, but what I meant was Six Unisneyversal Flag Studios Land, the most euphoric place on Earth©, is also on my list!"

"…Why?" Metal Sonic asked, and instantly regretting synthesizing the words.

Eggman clenched his fists together, eyes narrowing, and uttered a single word.

"Marmalade…"

Metal Sonic was about to ask for clarification, but his logic circuits jumped forward, temporarily cutting off his ability to speak before doing so.

"Quickly now!" Eggman declared, "To the Egg Named Giant Robots Room!"

* * *

A.N. Gasp! Our heroes have split up, and now Eggman is coming for his revenge! WHAT ELSE WILL HAPPEN?!

And hey, a mini plot that's not contained within a single chapter…GASPETH!

Hope you liked this!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	3. Play It Again

A.N. Sorry it took me so long to update this!

Enjoy!

* * *

At Six Unisneyversal Flag Studios Land, the most euphoric place on Earth©, the large robot known as Omega E-123 was waiting in line. For what, the robot was unsure, but it was a large line.

Next to him was a cocoon of duct tape, a small bump, indicating a nose, was the only thing seen besides the duct tape. Within its' silver covered lied a red echidna known as Knuckles.

"Comrade Knuckles," Omega began, making small talk, looking down to the cocooned echidna, "Are you satisfied with your state of affairs?"

"Mfff!" Knuckles responded. Omega was unable to discern the answer.

"…Screw it…" Omega said, very uncharacteristicly. In a flash of pink, his laser sword appeared once more, and came to bear on the duct tape. Those in line seemed to pay the robot that could kill them all and not lose any processing time afterwards absolutely no attention. Omega's pink laser sword, as only real men use pink laser swords, cut through the duct tape, splitting it apart and revealing a very pissed off looking Knuckles.

"I'm going to kill Sonic now," Knuckles said, very calmly. "And if the Master Emerald is gone, I'm going to bring him back to life, and kill him again."

Knuckles brushed some silver duct tape from his shoulder, took a step forward, then paused.

"First…I _really_ need to use the bathroom…"

* * *

Sonic merrily rode a roller coaster, hands in the air like he didn't really give all that much of a hoot about, yet his expression would denote intense enjoyment, meaning he _did_ actually enjoy it, rendering this mangled phrase even more incorrect.

However one put it, he was having fun. Shadow was in the seat next to him, clinging to the rail for dear life and wondering when this ordeal of nightmares was to end.

As they went upside for what seemed to be the millionth time for Shadow, who was actively praying to all well known gods, and several more obscure ones, there was a sudden screech of metal up ahead.

Opening a single eye, he was that the track had been destroyed ahead. Gone.

In the ground was an odd, orange colored egg shaped device of some sort.

Well…that's a fine hodedo for you.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Silver shouted, waving his arm madly, the other one holding his cotton candy. "The lights, the sounds, the action! And they do that all the time?"

"Uhhh, yah, it's a show," Tails explained, lugging a giant teddy bear, along with his own cotton candy, "Don't they have those in the future?"

"Post apocalyptic world, remember?" Silver said idly. The two were nearing a roller coaster. "Though, there was one guy who would dance for a potato…Poor guy…"

"Did he ever get potatoes?" Tails wondered idly.

"…What's a potato?" Silver wondered, frowning, "You mean, those are real?"

"…Yah…In fact, there's a whole group of people who used it as their primary source of consumption until a famine that forced them to move," Tails explained, "And potatoes make a lot of chips, not to mention fries. And there's mashed potatoes, boiled potatoes, fried potatoes…Make them in any number of ways!"

"Fries? Oh, we had those," Silver said, "But I thought fries were made from hagus."

"…No…" Tails said, "Man…your future is weird."

"Hey, the guy who taught me history was the guy who danced for clam chowder," Silver frowned, "Not my fault."

"Fair enough…And I bet clam chowder was even harder to find…" Tails sighed, shaking his head.

"Nah, not if you knew how to catch it."

Before Tails could even begin to conceive the thought of a question to respond to Silver's last statement, something smashed into the ground ahead of them, taking out part of the roller coaster and landing on a ladybug.

Not so lucky now, huh bug? HUH?!

"Oh no! The people in that metal moving object are going to crash!" Silver shouted, turning to Tails.

"It's called a _roller coaster_," Tails emphasized, "Say it with me…_roller coaster_."

"Waller Mooster, right," Silver nodded, and ran forward. He held up his hands, and the roller coaster stopped, glowing, as was Silver. It was then gently lowered to the ground, where the occupants (all but two), scrambled out.

One of the last two seemed to fall out, and started kissing the ground, while the other one, a figure Tails and Silver both knew well, simply got out and walked over to the orange, egg shaped device.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!" a sinister voice bellowed, smoke coming from the machine, as something began to rise from the top.

Music began to play.

_"You make me feel like a natural…womaaaaaan…~"_

"METAL! TRACK _EIGHT_!"

The music cut off, and was replaced by Eggman's usual theme.

Eggman soon appeared at the top of his latest Egg machine, grinning evilly as the music swelled.

"So Sonic I bet _–I am the Eggman, I have a master plan!-_ But you won't this time, since I _–Aboard the ARK, a genius at heart!-_ Additionally, I've prepared this list of my favorite so- _-I am the Eggman, that's what I am!-_ So, KNEEL BEFORE EGGMAN!"

The music continued, and everyone simply looked dumbstruck.

"…Metal, turn the music _down_ when I began speaking!" Eggman shouted downwards, stomping on the floor. The music paused.

"Well, your handwriting sucks!" Metal Sonic shouted from inside the device, "You could have told me it instead of writing down your instructions on sticky notes!"

"Ha! Sticky notes shall one day be the supreme form of communication! We all must be prepared for it!" Eggman shouted back, then coughed, returning back to Sonic and the others. Shadow appeared to be rolling in the dirt.

"Anyways, instead of repeating my speech, let's get to the fight!" Eggman shouted, grinning down at Sonic, who was sitting on the roller coaster, reading a newspaper.

"Oohhh, that Garfield. He's so old," Sonic chuckled, turning the page. He paused, then looked over the top up at Eggman, "Oh, sorry, you want to read the funnies next?"

"Well, if it's not to much trouble, I…Wait, no!" Eggman yelled, shaking his head, "I'm here to destroy you, Shadow, and this meddlesome amusement park!"

"What?!" Tails shouted, "You're going to destroy Six Unisneyversal Flag Studios Land, the most euphoric place on Earth©?!"

"Yes! With the help of my EGG THINGAMAJIG!" Eggman bellowed. The device he stood on simply continued to lie there.

"Errr…what's it do?" Sonic wondered, folding up his newspaper carefully and tucking it in his quills for later reading.

"Why, Sonic…" Eggman chortled, which is a real word, seriously. It's sorta like chuckling, just eviler sounding. Anyways, he chortled, twirling his mustache while doing so, "It's quite simple…It…JIGS!"

The earth shook, Shadow pausing in his reveling of being on the ground, as two giant legs came out of the bottom of the Egg Thingamajig.

Inside, Metal Sonic had on a sweat band over his forehead, wrists, and ankles, staring at the screen in front of him, arrows on the ground.

"Metal, begin!" Eggman laughed manically. He did it quite well, having practiced on the way over.

The Egg Thingamajig started up, and began to dance.

"…Errrr…" Silver wondered, glancing at the others, all of which appeared to have a look of outmost horror on their face, frozen still as the Egg Thingamajg began to destroy things in it's funky fresh dance moves, "Shouldn't we…stop it…?"

"Oh! Of course! But…we need something to counter it!" Tails shouted, snapping out of it.

"Couldn't we just hit it with stuff until it breaks? I mean, I could probably throw the waller mooster at it or something," Silver offered.

"No!" Sonic interrupted him, he and Shadow appearing by the other two, "For this, we're gonna have to fight fire with fire…"

"But where are we going to get a giant dancing robot?" Shadow wondered, pretending his abject terror on the coaster, and dirt rolling had never happened, humoring Sonic so he wouldn't bring it up. Also, the idea of commanding a giant dancing robot sounded like good times.

"…Wasn't there one at the show we saw…?" Silver wondered, turning to Tails, who grinned.

"Why…I believe there was…"

* * *

Knuckles was wading through a crowd of Mobians, his strength useless against the horde, as panicked sentient life forms attempted to escape with the news that Eggman was attempting to take over Six Unisneyversal Flag Studios Land, the most euphoric place on Earth©.

Omega, on the drop of a hat, not literally of course, as that would make living with Omega even more hectic, despite the fact Shadow only had one hat, which he only wore for special occasions, had surged forward suddenly, declaring to "DESTROY ALL EGGMAN ROBOTS!" or something to that degree.

This left Knuckles alone.

Well, in the metaphorical sense. He was surrounded by crowds of Mobians attempting to escape. So he wasn't alone in the usual sense of the word.

Darn it, they _smelled_ funny.

Or that might be him.

He hadn't showered for a while. Duct tape cocoons tend to prevent that.

* * *

"Is it ready?"

"Almost!"

"Who's gonna control it?"

"Who else do you think? Me of course!"

"…Fine…"

"Hey, can't I try?"

"NO!"

"Sigh…alright…Hey what's that button do?"

"Don't touch that!"

Tails swatted Silver away from a control panel, as he finished his last modifications on the giant dancing robot to use against the Egg Thingamajig.

"Alright, it's ready!" Tails declared, stepping back with a grin, "You ready Sonic?"

Unconsciously mirroring his metallic counterpart, Sonic was wearing a number of sweatbands, and standing on a platform with arrows on it.

The four were in the robot, ready to watch Sonic do his thing.

As their giant dancing robot activated, Eggman turned atop the Egg Thingamajig, gasping as the two robots turned to face each other.

"Alright, metal head!" Sonic grinned, staring as his screen turned on, showing his and Metal's Dance Dance Revolution screens, "Time to loose!"

Metal Sonic seemed to grin over on his end. Maybe this insane plot of Eggman's would have a good side…

Of course, that was before Omega appeared, ripped off the Egg Thingamajig's left leg, and then began to beat said robot with said leg.

* * *

"So…" Silver began, twiddling his thumbs in his seat, "How did everyone enjoy their time at Six Unisneyversal Flag Studios Land, the most euphoric place on Earth©?"

Shadow was in the passenger seat, shotgun, as usual. He was asleep, snoring lightly.

"I found the trip incredibly enjoyable," Omega answered with a robotic whistle, "We should endeavor to return within the future."

"Well, it was kinda fun rewiring that robot," Tails admitted with a shrug.

"_I_ enjoyed myself," Knuckles said, coming out from the shower, drying himself with a towel, "Man, I needed that."

"Shiny…angels…" Sonic muttered, pawing at the air, not really conscious. Consecutive blows to the head does that to people.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I think we should go see the world's biggest ball of yarn." A finger pointed to a billboard they then passed.

Everyone, minus Sonic who was babbling about fairies poisoning his shoes, turned, seeing Metal Sonic standing there, coming from one of the upstairs area of the RV. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

"…What? To tacky?" Metal wondered, "Isn't this what you life forms wear on vacation?"

* * *

A.N. Huzzah! Update!

Anyways, sorry this took so long! I hope to have Part 4 done sooner!

And now it seems Metal Sonic is joining them on this road trip…What chaos will this bring? Tune in next time!

Review please! I love them so.

And I shouldn't update in the middle of the night so often.

The idea for 'Egg Thingamajig' comes from my best bud Avenger.


	4. Could Be Crazier

"Curse that betrayer Metal!" Eggman scowled, pacing in his lab. After the fiasco with the Egg Thingamajig, he had barely managed to escape before Omega got him. He had returned to base, only to find, stuck to his forehead, a sticky note from Metal Sonic.

"_Decided I needed a vacation. Gonna go and join the guys on their road trip. See yah._

_-Metal_

_P.S. I borrowed some of your Hawaiian shirts. They shrunk in the wash as it was."_

Eggman crumbled up the sticky note, tossing it into the trashcan, then tapped his keyboard idly, thinking.

"I suppose..." Eggman began, "I shall have to call forth my other lackeys..."

* * *

"Where the hell are we now?"

"Watch your language! There are children about!"

"I've heard worse Silver, don't worry."

Shadow and Silver stopped glaring at each, Tails sighing idly.

"My question is still prudent. Where the hell are we?" Shadow wondered, peering forward into the gloom. Even with the headlights on, all they saw were trees on either side.

"GPA data is unclear, Comrade Shadow," Omega answered, "But from data available, I believe we are approaching the legendary land of The Shire."

"Omega, hobbits aren't real. Neither is Middle Earth. It's a story..." Shadow sighed, shaking his head sadly. Silver glanced to Tails, who just shook his head, telling him not to ask.

Omega merely gripped the wheel tighter however, peering into the gloom.

"Eh, not like we're low on food," Knuckles muttered from the table, Metal Sonic (who was now in a green Hawaiian shirt with red flowers) sat next to him, the two watching a movie.

"Maybe _I_ should get a vehicle mode," Metal Sonic commented, as they watched the movie.

"Yah," Sonic, who was sitting in a chair across the RV, glaring at Metal, snorted, "Become an dishwasher."

Metal Sonic merely shrugged, "I'm on vacation Sonic."

Sonic scowled, Silver coughing slightly.

"Errrr...We should still figure out where we are. Who had the map last?" Silver spoke up.

Knuckles frowned, recalling when Sonic was still punch drunk from the beating Knuckles had given him. Knuckles had grabbed a large piece of paper, and then wrapped Sonic in it, having been unable to find duct tape. Sonic had easily gotten out once he came to, but the paper had been destroyed.

Now that he thought back, it had a lot of lines on it...

"Sonic had it," Knuckles answered. It was, technically, true.

"What? No I didn't!" Sonic protested, "Come to think of it, I don't remember most of yesterday..."

"We must endeavor to not waste supplies, Comrades," Omega spoke up, "We are low on monetary funds as it is. We do not have enough for frivolities."

"I can get us some money," Metal Sonic offered, "I uh...borrowed, Eggman's credit card. For an evil genius bent on world domination, he's got some good credit."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Huh, really? I guess you might earn your keep here after all."

"Again, just on vacation, organic," Metal Sonic said, looking to Sonic, then indicated his Hawaiian shirt, "Don't expect me to do much."

"Hey, I saw a sign!" Shadow shouted, "Tongs...Five miles. We can stop there and find out where we are, along with picking up a new map."

The others nodded, as Omega continued driving down the road...

* * *

The large purple RV came to a stop at a convenience store, Omega putting it in park and taking out the keys.

The five flesh beings and two robots stepped outside into the gloom, peering about.

"Seems...quiet," Tails muttered, rubbing his chin, "Maybe everything is closed?"

"We still need to figure out where we are," Silver said, "We should split up."

"And look for clues?" Sonic grinned. Silver merely looked confused while the others groaned.

Silver wandered off in one direction, Shadow and Omega checking the convenience store. Sonic meandered the opposite way of Silver, as did Metal, while Tails flew across the street, Knuckles following after Tails.

"Let's see if it's open," Shadow said, pushing against the door. It didn't budge, but Shadow dug his feet into the cement of the sidewalk, pushing harder against the door. After a few moments, he stopped, panting for air and leaning against the door.

"Comrade Shadow, it is Pull, not Push," Omega pointed out. Shadow raised an eyebrow, looked the door up and down, then pulled.

The door still refused to budge.

"Well then, I believe this door is locked," Shadow said, looking up at Omega, who was studying the door carefully.

"Let me attempt, Comrade Shadow," Omega asked. Shadow sighed, stepping to the side to let his robotic friend try to open the door.

The robot stretched one hand forward, gripped the door handle, then smashed through it with his other fist.

"I have opened it, Comrade Shadow," Omega responded, tossing the ruined door to the side.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, but didn't really care, stepping into the dark convenience store, peering around.

"Omega, can we get some lights?" Shadow wondered, glancing back.

Glorious music filled the air, Shadow suddenly overcome with feelings of bliss, only for it to be torn away suddenly as Omega's floodlights lowered to a much more manageable level.

"Where the hell does that music come from?" Shadow wondered, rubbing his eyes clear, then looked around the store.

Shadow felt a chill run down his spine.

"I am confused Comrade Shadow. Do not these stores have more available then black objects with nonsense pictures on them?" Omega wondered, looking over the shelves of the odd objects.

"We need to leave," Shadow said, backing up, "Now."

"What about the others?" Omega inquired, wondering why Shadow's blood pressure had elevated.

Shadow wavered, tempted to tell Omega "tough" but knew that he couldn't live with himself if he left them here.

"We better find them...Now..."

* * *

Silver held up his hand as it glowed, providing illumination. He was walking along the sidewalk, glancing back and forth, wondering where everyone was.

Of course, he wasn't to worried. Being from a post apocalyptic wasteland of a world, whole cities would be abandoned. Except by the walruses. They were a hardy breed.

Quite tasty too.

Suddenly, movement! Silver turned, peering into the gloom. What was that...?

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh..."

Silver froze, as a high pitch whine came through the air. A chill went down his spine. Something...something was not right.

"Who's...who's there?!" Silver, who had stood against Iblis, an unkillable creature, demanded, shaking in his boots. If they were who he thought they were...

"Eeeeeeeeeehhhh..." more voices now, as figures seemed to surround Silver in the fog.

"...YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Silver shouted, then charged...

* * *

"You know, you don't have to follow me..." Sonic muttered, seeing Metal following him, still in his Hawaiian shirt.

"Force of habit," Metal shrugged idly, "And watch out for that pothole."

Sonic jumped over a hole, then shrugged. "Yah, yah...Whatever."

Metal Sonic suddenly froze, his red eyes shooting around the fog, "Sonic...I believe we are being watched..."

"Psh, come on, you're just..." Sonic paused, looking around. Something was moving in the fog.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh..."

"What the heck is that?" Sonic wondered, as he and Metal moved closer, instinctively getting ready to fight.

"No clue...Nothing in my files..." Metal answered, as they glanced in the fog.

"Eeeeeeeeeeehhh..."

Suddenly, they spun, something launching at them in the fog!

* * *

Tails and Knuckles were in a grocery store. The door had been opened by Knuckles, much in the same way that Omega had opened up the convenience store. They were pushing a cart and gathering supplies, Tails deciding to just leave some money on the counter, or something.

"Hmmm...canned bread..." Knuckles muttered, looking at the can, "Think we need this?"

"I think normal bread will be fine," Tails answered, dragging along a bag of potatoes almost as big as he was, "And help me put this thing in the cart! It's heavy!"

"What do you need some many potatoes for?" Knuckles wondered, picking it up and placing it in the cart for Tails.

"Silver. Doesn't know what they are. Have to throw them at him," Tails answered irritably.

"...Okay then," Knuckles muttered, deciding not to press the issue, "Hey! Gushers!"

As they continued to get supplies, they heard a crashing noise in the front.

"Omega, you didn't have to tear off the other door!" a voice shouted.

"I know Comrade Shadow. I just found it enjoyable," a second one answered.

Shadow sighed, shaking his head, then looked around, "HEY! Any of you guys here?"

"Yah!" Knuckles shouted back, "We're over here! What's up, find anything?"

Quickly, a bright light of Omega's brought Shadow and the robot to Tails and Knuckles.

"We got to get out of here. Now," Shadow said, a frightened look on his face, "Where are the others?"

"Don't know..." Tails answered, shaking his head, "Why, what's wrong?"

"It's...it's to horrible to speak of..." Shadow responded, "We have to find the others...NOW!"

And then, in the distance, they heard a high pitched 'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh' float through the wind...Accompanied by screams. And cursing in binary. Which is the worse language to curse in, as you can get called some pretty nasty stuff.

"Oh no! It's to late!" Shadow yelled, "Quick, to the RV! Maybe we can Chaos Control out, or something!"

"No! We got to save them!" Tails shouted, "We can't leave them behind!"

"It's to dangerous!" the Ultimate Life Form said, "There's no hope!"

Tails huffed, then glanced to Knuckles and Omega, "Fine...We'll put it to a vote. Who says we should save them?"

Tails raised his hand up. Knuckles paused, then sighed, holding up his hand as well. Everyone turned to Omega, who looked at them, and then raised his hand as well.

"Omega, why are you siding with them?" Shadow asked, a triumphant look on Tails' face.

"I have grown fond of these flesh sacs, Comrade Shadow," Omega answered, as they left the grocery store with the cart, heading to the RV in a brisk job, the 'Eeeeeeeeehhhhhh's growing louder.

"Additionally, Comrade Silver owes me five dollars," Omega continued...

* * *

Sonic opened his eyes. He groaned.

"Oh great...Creptards..." he moaned, "Man...well, can't be any worse then when the fan club abducted me."

"You were abducted by your own fan club?" Sonic paused, then moved his head to the side. Chained to the table next to him was Metal Sonic, was slicing slowly through one of the chains.

"Well, the unofficial one," Sonic shrugged idly, trying his chains. Pretty tight. "The official one is cool about it. They actually call and set up dates for me to show up and give a speech, sign some autographs. Instead of lacing a chili dog with sleeping powder and throwing me in the back of an unmarked van. Incidentally, free chili dog stands are _not_ to be trusted."

"Sounds exciting," Metal said idly, "Anyways, what are Creptards?"

"Fans of this book," Sonic said idly, "Called _Crepuscular_. A lot of them are crazy. The book is, I have to say..._crap_tactular."

He grinned at Metal, who only gave him a blank robot stare.

"Okay, okay...bad pun. But seriously, they aren't very...sane, I suppose the word would be," Sonic answered. "Hey, I think my left leg is a bit loose here..."

He wiggle his left leg, and the table he was on vibrated.

"How do you it's these Creptards anyways?" Metal wondered, and with a clang, he had freed one of his arms, and set to work on the other.

"The room...haven't you noticed?" Sonic said, the chain around his left leg breaking with rapid vibrations. He then began to kick at the other chain on his right leg.

"What about it?" Metal Sonic asked, breaking his arms free, then bent forward, working on his legs, but paused, "Silver's here too, it seems."

"Really? Hope Tails and the others are okay," Sonic said, breaking his legs free, then curled up, preparing to spin, "And as for how I know...It's the giant sparkly poster above us."

_Snap!_

Metal Sonic and Sonic were freed, hopping from their tables. Metal Sonic glanced up at the poster above them.

"That person looks rather deformed," Metal Sonic said, "And I do not believe skin is suppose to sparkle like that. Seems uncomfortable."

"Probably. Glitter's the HIV of the art world. Never get rid of it entirely," Sonic said, walking over to Silver, who was unconscious still, muttering in his sleep.

The two Sonics paused suddenly, hearing footsteps outside the door, and voices...Crazy voices.

"Wonder what's happening..." Sonic muttered, as the two worked to free Silver.

* * *

"WOOOOOHOOOOO!!!"

The giant purple RV exploded over a hill, lights flashing, horns blaring as Omega piloted the leviathan of a ground based recreational transportation device like a winged mammal from the place many religions have for where bad people go.

Knuckles was grinning madly, having been the one to shout, actually standing on top of the purple RV, holding something in one hand as they came to a large house in the middle of the woods.

"Are you ready?!" a voice shouted over the blaring of the horn. A way to the roof opened, Tails shouting to Knuckles, who nodded. With his free hand and teeth, he ripped open a small bag, Tails shaking a can, and handing it to Knuckles, who took it carefully.

"On three!" Tails yelled. Knuckles nodded again, preparing.

"One!" Knuckles gave the can another shake.

"Two!" Tails prepared to close the door and get back inside to grab something.

"Three!" Tails slammed the door shut, while Knuckles let go, the house very close now. The RV turned, tipping dangerously to the side, then revved away from the house, Knuckles popping the soda can open, shoving the pop rocks over it, then revved his arm, throwing it at the house.

As he glided through the air, there was a large explosion...

* * *

Sonic coughed, as pieces of timber fell over him. "What the heck was that?!"

"An explosion," Metal Sonic answered him.

"...Well, I know _that_," Sonic shot back, supporting a murmuring Silver. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

Metal Sonic nodded, and the two jumped outside into the foggy air, looking around. Not to far from them, they saw a group of figures, glaring at them.

"Ahhh...crap," Sonic commented, when suddenly glorious music filled the air. Hope entered their spirits, a dazzling light playing through the fog, a large figure coming up, like your religions messiah returning from wherever he/she/it/Bob of the Onion People came from. Or whatever.

"For Bilbo," the figure said simply, and launched it's missiles.

* * *

"Well, the paint's a little scratched, but otherwise the RV came out well enough," Shadow muttered, resting in his chair, sipping some sugar free soda.

"We've also learned that diet soda makes for a much more explosive combination with pop rocks then normal kind," Knuckles answered, "Man, that house was falling apart."

"We don't have to worry about them following us...right?" Tails wondered. Omega peered forward, reading a sign on the side of the road, an emotion most related to sheer bliss playing across his face. No one saw it though.

"I don't think so..." Sonic answered, "Besides...Omega, you were brilliant."

"I deduced their weakness was good literature. Tolkien did not let me down," Omega said simply, taking an exit. Again, no one seemed to notice.

"Heh..." Silver sighed, "Those guys are around in my time. They're worse then Iblis!"

Sonic shrugged, "Well, I'm sure everything will be okay...Where to next?"

Omega came to a stop, and the others paused, glancing outside.

"Comrades...We are here..." Omega said, opening the door. The life forms and Metal Sonic stared outside.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Sonic said.

* * *

A.N. Huzzah! If you don't know what I'm referring to with 'crepuscular' then look it up!

Hehe.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this part. Also, if I offended anyone with the 'crepuscular' stuff, I'm not sorry. Seriously.

NOW...Next part...where has Omega brought them? What are Eggman's other lackeys? Why should you people know? And does this look infected?

Find out, next time on _Shadow and Omega: Take a Road Trip_

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	5. Believe In Me

Last time, on _Shadow and Omega: Take A Road Trip_

* * *

"The virus has been unleashed!" Sonic yelled, shaking Tails, "It's starting to mutate in an uncurable strain!"

* * *

"Come on Omega...It's time to kick some banana zombie butt," Shadow commented, placing on sunglasses, and cocked his shotgun, Omega mimicing him.

* * *

"Must...destroy...Sarah...Connor..." Metal Sonic said, pulling his legless body forward, Knuckles attempting to beat him back.

* * *

"Who...who am I?" Silver cried out, dropping to his knees, "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!?!"

* * *

"This smoothie is delicious!" Eggman chortled, sipping some delicious mango smoothie.

* * *

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Sonic said.

* * *

Sonic looked at the people and mobians passing the RV, all dressed up and talking excitedly amongst themselves, loud noises coming from the direction they were heading in.

"Why are those people in odd clothing?" Silver wondered, peering from a window, "HEY! YOU! YAH, YOU! THE ONE WITH THE WEIRD STICK THING...........WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S YOUR WIFE?"

As Silver pulled back from the window, an arrow dart stuck to his forehead, Omega had lumbered outside, and the others followed him.

"This is a Fantasy Fair, Comrades," Omega explained, "No...Actually, is _the_ Fantasy Fair. All the other Tolkien ForEver Forum Members agree."

"...You go to forums?" Shadow asked, unaware his friend was one of those people. I mean seriously, who goes to forums? Weird people, that's who.

"Dude, whatever," Sonic sighed, "You helped save me and Silver, I can do this. Besides, can't be to bad."

"Costumes are required to enter," Omega continued. There was a collective groan.

"What are you meat sacs groaning about?" Metal Sonic wondered. They turned, and saw Metal Sonic, no longer wearing the Hawaiian shirt, but a green robe and had elf ears stuck to the side of his head.

"...Errrr..." Tails began, wondering how to go about this, "...Nothing..."

"Do not worry Comrades!" Omega declared, "I have costumes for all!"

* * *

"I have to admit," Sonic said, "I look _boss_."

The blue hedgehog stepped in his armor, which wasn't metal, but looked cool enough for him, and gleamed some anyways. It even came with a cool foam sword!

"I'm still worried as to why he had the dress," Shadow commented. He too was wearing faux armor, much like Sonic, but it had his color scheme, and, Shadow thought, looked much cooler.

Silver was wearing some kind of archer's outfit, complete with a fake bow, and arrow darts, like the one that had been on his forehead.

Tails was dressed in a dark blue robe and given some sort of odd stick, and fake beard, Omega saying he was a wizard.

Obviously though, he was not the wizard who did it.

Knuckles found himself dressed in fake armor as well, though had a plastic lance. Omega attempted to explain that he was a dragoon, but Sonic kept trying to whack Knuckles, shouting, "Dragon! As a knight, I must destroy you!"

That was then solved when Sonic's fake armor was in danger of meeting very real pink laser sword.

Omega himself simply carried a few fake daggers. He explained people knew who he was. They just shrugged, except for Metal Sonic, who gave a faint nod of respect.

The all male ensemble (assuming you considered the robots male) then made there way to the main gate, as a vast majority of people, Mobians and Humans alike were entering.

This...would prove interesting.

* * *

"Backaw! What do you wish for us to do, your maliciousness?" a tall robotic chicken wondered, a green robot on treadmills and drills for hands by him.

Eggman chuckled merrily, holding a book up, "Ooooh...this is too good! They have gone to the Annual Fantasy Fair! I will get them now...Scratch, Grounder, fetch me my green trunk!"

"Right away, oh emperor of flab!" Grounder saluted, and the two robots fought amongst each other for the honor of fetching the rotund man his trunk.

Eggman grinned, petting his mustache softly. This would work, he told himself. There's no way it couldn't.

* * *

"They have drumsticks the size of my head!" Silver said excitedly, munching a giant pickle he had acquired.

"Ummm, Silver, that's a pickle," Tails pointed out. Silver paused, and looked at the treated cucumber for a moment.

"...No...Pickles are blue," Silver finally stated, and munched the foodstuffs hungrily.

Tails merely sighed, deciding not to debate Silver for now. He wondered just how food got so mixed up in the future. He decided to blame it on the stupidity of everyone else, and left it at that.

"Ahah! Have at thee!" Sonic said, stabbing at Shadow with his sword, who parried.

"I shall smite thee, villainous rogue!" Shadow declared as he launched a counter attack. Thankfully, they were fake swords, and Sonic and Shadow were acting how many young men with fake weapons act. Like idiots.

Knuckles, who had been quiet, scratched his chin, munching on an actual drumstick. "I have to admit, this is fairly interesting so far. The demonstrations were neat, and this food isn't half bad."

"Better then worms, right?" Sonic chuckled, leaving himself open as Shadow whacked him in the head.

"That happened _once_ and you know it," Knuckles scowled, whacking Sonic himself. The blue hedgehog stumbled about after the two consecutive bumps to the head.

"Out to be nice and about. Feels like we've been on this road trip for over a year, and cooped up in the RV for about eight months," Silver commented, stretching slightly, "Ohhhh, hey, what's that!"

Taking attention away from the horrible update time, Silver pointed towards where a large crowd was gathering, something happening in the center. Or possibly slightly to the left of the center. Or the right. I don't know, I'm not a geometry person.

"Muwahahahaha! Now one can defeat me! I am the great and powerful Egg Wizard, champion of all I survey!" a familiar voice chuckling madly. The two robots, three hedgehogs, and one fox looked frightened, as a large rotund figure in a robe laughed, twirling his mustache.

"No one can beat you malicious one!" Scratch crooned.

"Yah, any who try will surely be defeated!" Grounder nodded in agreement.

"Eggman!" everyone but Sonic yelled, who was rubbing his head after having been hit there.

"Ohhh...look, it's those pesky heroes, who wouldn't let me come to their party. Well now, I shall defeat you!" Eggman said, narrowing his eyes at them, holding his hands up. "Any takers?"

"I will defeat you Eggman!" Omega declared, charging forward as he pulled out the fake and largely useless daggers.

"Spell of icyness, level pi!" Eggman declared. Omega simply stopped moving, falling forward. The others were silent.

"What...what just happened?" Shadow wondered, raising an eyebrow. He moved forward gingerly and poked Omega, who did not respond.

"It seems Eggman is a high level Wizard," Metal Sonic responded, "That is a powerful spell."

"A wizard? But he's not green," Silver commented, "Nor does he eat flies...I think..."

"...You mean a frog?" Tails asked, turning to their comrade from the future.

"A frog? What are those?" Silver asked. Tails gaped, then shook his head. It seemed a wonder they were able to communicate with each other at all.

"I call bull," Sonic said, "If he could do magic, he'd have used it on me before!"

"Well it's not real magic," Metal said, rolling his eyes, "It's an RPG. Only it's in real life. People who play it have to obey the rules."

"And if you don't?" Sonic wondered, eying Eggman who was just smirking, waiting.

"The other people who play it beat you up. For real," Metal answered.

Sonic surveyed the groups around them. Nerds, geeks, right? People who played this game just wanted to pretend to be strong.

"Well then, I'm just going to beat him up!" Sonic said, cracking his knuckles.

"I'll take the chicken," Shadow offered.

"I'll get the green...treadmill...drill...thing..." Knuckles said, looking at Grounder, who glared at him.

"This is not going to end well..." Metal muttered. Silver had somehow acquired seats and popcorn, and he and Tails were watching it.

Sonic leaped forward, simply tackling Eggman and beating him with the fake sword. The crowd around him booed. He didn't care though, as Eggman was crying foul. Even though it was fake, getting hit with the faux sword sixty times in a single second still stung like no one's business.

Shadow charged forward now, as Scratch screamed, being punched in the beak. Shadow then kicked him, sending the robotic chicken flying to the side, landing by Grounder, who was shaking as Knuckles stepped forward, ready to start beating the robot.

"Oh no..." Grounder muttered, backing up slightly. He didn't think he could beat Knuckles.

"Grounder...listen..." Scratch said weakly from behind Grounder, "You can...you can do it..."

Grounder paused, looking back to his robotic friend, "But, I don't think I can!"

"Don't believe in yourself then! Believe in me, who believes in you!" Scratch said, gaining back some strength. People were pausing, watching the scene. Scratch gave a weak thumbs up. "Your's is a drill that can pierce the heavens!"

"Yah!" Grounder said, and turned back to Knuckles, who was staring in mute amazement. Scratch managed to hobble back up as well.

"Just who the hell do you think we are?!" Grounder and Scratch yelled, Grounder pointing up to the sky, sunlight gleaming off of it as it started, whirling around.

"Chaos Spear."

Scratch and Grounder went flying, Shadow having pointed at them and using his abilities, "Man, that was annoying."

All hell broke loose, as the fans around them began to close in. Omega seemed to have recovered, eying the crowd nervously.

"We could just beat them up as well," Metal Sonic suggested, Sonic having finished beating up Eggman. He looked at the crowd as well.

"...Ehhhh...be bad for my image to have beaten up nerds. They're like, at least ninety percent of my fan base," Sonic responded, "Yo, Shad, Chaos Control us out of here?"

Shadow sighed, "Fine, fine..."

As the crowd jumped for the heroes, Shadow snapped his fingers, he, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Omega, Metal, and Tails disappearing with a flash of light.

Eggman murmured from the ground. His plan had failed...They hadn't played by the rules! The one time he actually had...

"Dang it, looks like I'm going to head back to the Egg Named Giant Robots Room..." Eggman muttered, "Maybe the Egg Sphere Ricochet Nail Clipper..."

"That's a stupid name!" someone in the crowd yelled. A spoon fell from the sky and knocked them out.

* * *

After the obscure reference that no one except one, maybe two other people will get, the protagonists of the story found themselves back in the giant purple RV, and in their normal clothes. Or rather, in their lack of clothes. Except for Metal Sonic, who was wearing another Hawaiian shirt.

"The ending of this adventure seemed a bit hobbled together..." Silver said, tapping his chin, "Oh well, I'm sure our next one will be better."

"Yah, provided we update before another season change," Shadow snorted, as Omega started the RV, taking off down the road, heading to the highway.

"Oh, let's get waffles," Sonic said, pointing out the window. "Beating up Eggman makes me hungry."

"You know, he didn't even do anything this time..." Tails spoke up, "Isn't that kinda jerkass on our part?"

"Tails! Language! There are children about!" Silver reprimanded.

"...Silver, _I'm_ the child," Tails said, face palming.

"Oh...yah...anyways, waffles sound good," Silver nodded, rubbing his hands together.

"Do you know what they are?" Tails wondered, not believing the hedgehog in the slightest.

"...No, but they still sound good..." Silver shrugged.

And so, our heroes headed for waffles, to celebrate the new chapter! I mean, to celebrate beating up a defenseless fat man.

Our protagonists, ladies and gentlemen.

* * *

"The speech didn't work..." Grounder grumbled, as he and Scratch picked themselves up, "And now we have to walk all the way back to base!"

"Well it's not my fault!" Scratch said, dusting himself off, "Now let's hurry, the sooner we get back, the sooner I can stop listening to your annoying voice!"

* * *

A.N. Yah...sorry for taking forever to update. I've been having some trouble working on writing fan fics. Good news though, I've been writing a lot on a book I hope to publish someday. The current working title is called _Powers_.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope I'll make a new one soon!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	6. My Choice of POV Is Lacking

"Yah, okay, we need two large pizzas. All meat. Uh huh...Really? No, no, that's good...Maybe on the side...uh huh...What to drink? Let's see, a M.D. Salt, a Heroin (short for Heroina-Cola), a diet Heroin, two motor oils, an Icon, and how about that stuff you get when you mess with a cow's udders. How much does that come to? Excellent. Be ready in about half an hour? We'll be there, thanks."

Sonic hung up the phone, grinning towards the other inhabitants of the large purple RV. "Alright, the food is ordered. Everyone pay up their share."

"I don't see why I have to pay as much...My udder juice isn't as expansive as your guy's soda," Silver complained, as everyone paid their share. Omega and Metal, not eating the pizza, did in fact pay less.

"It's called 'milk' Silver. Not udder juice," Tails said, growing further exasperated, glaring at the hedgehog from the future.

"Milk? But that's-"

"I swear to Chaos I will shiv you if you finish that sentence," Tails interrupted, having quite enough of this running joke. Silver gaped, then closed his mouth with a nod.

"Where did you even get cash?" Shadow wondered from the passenger seat, feet up on the dash. Omega's scanners zoomed in on the feet. He beeped slightly, satisfied. If they had been muddy at all, Shadow would have had some explaining to do. And by explaining I mean running. And by 'to' I mean from. And by 'do' I mean rockets and various other instruments of death.

"Had a part time job," Silver answered idly, "I was in the rodeo."

"Sounds like an interesting story," Knuckles spoke up.

"Yah, it does, doesn't it?" Silver nodded. There was silence for a few minutes, before Silver spoke up again.

"When's the pizza going to be ready to pick up? I'm starving," the hedgehog wondered, the others sighing.

* * *

Pizza, the gourmet meal of the college student. It is not the mainstay, simply because college kids are poor. Their mainstay is ramen noodles. After all, fifteen cents a bag, at most? That's fricken cheap.

Pizza is, however, the mainstay of the bachelor. Most guys are lazy when it comes to cooking. Lazy, lazy guys.

Having insulted himself twice, the narrator continued, narrating...about narrating. The narrator is now having an existential crisis. Excuse me.

...Ahem. Okay, better. What? I wasn't gone very long? Well that's because this is text and you're not listening to me live. Silly, silly reader. Now where were we? Hmmm...Ah, yes, pizza.

The guys on the road trip were gathered in the small table area, where they would play cards, figure out where to bury the bodies, play the occasional game of D&D (Omega was a good Dungeon Master), and when the mood struck them, actually eat there.

"Hmmm...greasy goodness," Sonic drooled, munching pizza, "Not quite chili dogs, but a very close second place."

"This stuff is horrible for you," Shadow said, stuffing a slice in his mouth, then sipping his diet Heroin. "Glad I'm the Ultimate Life Form."

"Do you know how many carbs you burn breaking the sound barrier? I could eat five of these and be fine," Sonic shrugged, attempting to one up Shadow in their ability of eating pizza.

As the rivals bickered, Silver sipped his udder juice...I mean milk, glancing out the window. The scenery wasn't moving, so he assumed that meant they weren't.

"So where are we going to next?" Silver asked, "We've been out camping, then to Six Unisneyversal Flag Studios Land, the most euphoric place on Earth©, and then to a fantasy fair."

"There was those creptards as well," Metal Sonic added.

"That was _fun_," Knuckles grinned, remembering the soda and pop rock grenade. "Can we do that again?"

"No," Sonic said, pointing towards Knuckles, taking a break from bickering with Shadow, "We're not doing that again. They scare me."

"Perhaps we can go to the beach?" Omega suggested, dumping the oil on his head with a binary sigh. "My research indicates that is a pleasant place to go."

Sonic made a face. He didn't like water after all.

"A beach? What's that?" Shadow, and surprisingly not Silver, asked.

"Oh, I know that one!" Silver said. Tails prepared to attack the hedgehog. "They're where the ocean meets the land. Lots of water, and sand. Also mutated iguanas who try to destroy cities. But they're not very tall and the radiation makes them hard of hearing and movement. But they try."

"Except for the iguana part, he's right," Knuckles nodded, "And that sounds like fun. I haven't been to a beach in a long time."

"You live on an island!" Sonic brought up, hoping to avoid the question of water and him not being able to swim.

"In the sky, so there's no beach," Knuckles responded, "What do the rest of you say?"

"Isn't that were there was that fisher guy with the weasel? And Big? And the giant robotic white goldfish?" Shadow asked, turning to Omega.

"You are correct, Comrade Shadow," Omega nodded, "And I give opposable digit in the skyward direction for the idea."

"I believe that means thumbs up..." Tails said, "And sure, sounds like fun!"

"I'm for it," Silver added, "I miss those iguanas."

"If it bothers the Faker, let's go," Shadow smirked. Sonic punched him in the arm, who was then kicked in the face.

"Let's go already! Going to each of us is annoying!" Knuckles growled. Sonic couldn't protest, due to the kick to the face earlier.

"Maybe we can pick up some chicks," Metal added, as Omega headed for the driver's seat. Everyone, excluding Omega, turned to look at the robot.

"What?"

* * *

"Ahah...the beach!" Eggman said, watching as his satellite tracked the RV, where it stopped at the beach. The protagonists piled out of the RV, Sonic turning and making faces at the satellite.

Eggman frowned, but turned towards Scratch and Grounder.

"We'll head to the beach! Get me my swim trunks!" Eggman yelled.

Scratch and Grounder shared a glanced, then coughed.

"Errr...your malicious..." Scratch muttered, Grounder pushing him forward, "We think it would be going overboard here."

"What is? My bouncing raccoon cannon? But it needs the beach to work as it is!" Eggman answered, looking shocked, "And how dare you show mercy upon my enemies!"

"That's not it..." Grounder spoke up now, "We meant...you...in your...swimming trunks."

Eggman paused, looking down at the robots, absorbing what was said.

"...Oh..." he finally said, then nodded his head, "I suppose your right. That would be like going after a fly with a bazooka...Incidentally, that sounds like fun! Change of plans! Fetch me a bazooka and a fly!"

* * *

"Definite benefit to not wearing clothes. Don't have to worry about swim trunks riding up on you," Sonic said, as the males and robots headed unto the sandy beaches.

He turned, seeing a group of pretty girls walk by.

"Hey there! Wanna see me impress you?" Sonic called out, then smiled at them, "Wanna see me do it again?"

The girls giggled and walked off for now, Sonic chuckling.

"Wouldn't Amy kill you for doing that?" Tails wondered, as Omega set up towels. Shadow was already lounging on one.

"Eh, she's not here, and the author is a Shadow/Amy fan, so I'm hedging my bets," Sonic shrugged.

"Wait, what?" Shadow blinked.

"Nothing, nothing," Sonic said idly, "Say, can you swim Shadow? Can anyone here?"

"I can," Knuckles answered, having acquired a surfboard. Through legal means. Maybe.

The echidna grinned, holding the surfboard up and heading out into the waves.

"Holy smurf on a smurf sandwich this water is cold!" Knuckles shouted, but kept paddling out towards the waves.

Sonic yawned, laying down on another towel while Tails started to build a sand castle, Omega helping the fleshy organ sac. The two began to construct the most awesome sand castle ever. That was until the hermit crabs came. And then the seagulls.

Shadow, meanwhile, was looking through some papers and punching numbers in a calculator.

"Are you just trying to look busy, or is there an actual purpose to your brooding? Is it your source of power of something?" Sonic wondered, cocking an eyebrow towards his darker counterpart.

Shadow scowled, "I was looking over the fiances...We don't need gas for the RV, but we still have to get food and drinks for this trip, plus refreshing the water supply...I still don't see how we have so much laundry with just socks and gloves."

"Well, Metal has those Hawaiian shirts..." Sonic pointed out, "So blame him."

Shadow shrugged, "Still. We're starting to get low on cash. If we're going to keep this up, we're going to need more cash. Do you have anything from saving the world all those times? I used up my money from that a while ago."

"No, I never got paid for saving the world...I just do it...and...wait..." Sonic paused, turning to Shadow.

"You get _paid_ to save the world?"

"You do it for free? And you call me lame," Shadow snorted, then put the calculator for now, and stared out into the sea, "Is...is that Silver? On a dolphin?"

"They seem to be having a song and dance number," Sonic added, turning his attention away from not getting paid to save the world to the ocean.

"That has to be hilarious," Shadow said, after a moment and seeing Silver slapped with a halibut.

"Most definitely," Sonic nodded.

The two watched for a bit, until it finished up and Silver was floundering in the water. Then he remember he was telekinetic, and floated himself out from drowning.

"Are we going to have any conflict this chapter?" Sonic wondered, as Omega sword fought with a giant hermit crab in the background, "You think things would be more fun at a beach. More hilarious hi-jinks."

"Author refusal to allow romance in this fic, I suppose," Shadow mused as the fourth wall cracked, "No girls to have hilarious hi-jinks with, as most beach episodes have."

"Yah, but still, nothing. No party happening somewhere, no giant monster," Tails flew around the monster seagull, then slammed his foot into the bird's back. "And now we're going to have to get jobs to get more money? Lame!"

"Hey, I was a circus worker once," Shadow said, "That wasn't lame. Though getting attacked by a hungry lion isn't fun. Not lame though, but not fun either."

As Knuckles fought a krakken with a surfboard, Sonic yawned and stood up, "I think I'm going to explore."

A metal hand suddenly erupted from the sand, grabbing Sonic's ankles and scaring the hell out of the Hero of the planet. Presumably Earth, since Six Unisneyversal Flag Studios Land, the most euphoric place on Earth©, is well...on Earth...Yah.

Anyways, Metal Sonic pulled himself out of the sand, wearing a top hat in addition to his Hawaiian shirt.

"Sonic!" Metal yelled, "Are we still on the road trip?"

Sonic blinked, and then proceeded to pretend that he hadn't screamed like a little girl.

"...Yes..." he answered, "Why do you ask? And what's with the top hat? And how did you get buried in the sand there?"

"I had a crazy couple centuries," Metal answered, dusting his shirt off, "Coincidentally, Thomas Edison is kind of a douche."

* * *

"Mmmm...this is good chicken," Sonic said, munching a very large drumstick.

"Yes...chicken..." Tails said slowly. On the beach there was a lot of large seagull feathers that were missing it's previous owner.

He and Omega shared a silent glance and nodded to each other.

Knuckles was reading a paper, a special report on how he had saved the beach town from the ravenous krakken that had plagued them for years.

Silver was humming a tune, the same one from his song and dance number with the dolphins. It was quite catchy.

Metal Sonic had lost his top hat for now, and was busying buying and selling stock, muttering things under his synthesizer.

Shadow sat there, munching some of the...chicken...thinking that he had missed out on something.

But soon, they would be off, back on the road again! Probably. Unless, like, the road becomes sentient and leaves. Or disappears. Maybe Eggman will make an Egg Pavement Destroyer Golf Club, or something. I don't know, I'm kinda making this up as I go along.

Or am I?

Dun dun dunnnnnn.

* * *

A.N. Woooo! Went from eight months from an update to only five days. Impressive, no?

I'm not going to apologize! No need to! An actual update within a good amount of time! Heck, this is better then you should expect.

And since I have summer break coming up soon, you might see a lot more chapters. I'm not going to promise that though. If I do then zombies will attack or something, and no one wants that...Except people who want to fight zombies, I suppose.

Anyways, enjoy! And review! I like feedback. And ask questions, I'll answer them! Usually! Like, 90% of the time.

Reviews are like, the source of my power. Okay, actually, food is. And if you think about it hard enough, ultimately the sun is the source of my power.

Holy crap I'm Birdman!

I do not own Sonic and all related titles!


	7. Foreshadowing, The Mark of Great Stuff

A.N. Hey, guess what! This story and it's previous one was stolen, by someone on Deviant Art. I reported it, and DA Staff responded about a week later with:

"Duuuhhhh...You not same person as story."

Despite the fact I have the same name on here as I do on DA, plus I have a link to DA on here, and a link to here on my DA...So, yah.

But I still scared this person enough to take them down. I won't name this person, but you may get...hints...in the following chapter here. Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, that was a very humorous and unlikely set of misadventures we had," Shadow commented, counting a large pile of cash, a motorcycle resting beside him. It was black and red.

"I agree, Comrade Shadow," Omega nodded, having already counted all his money 546,843 times now. He was a robot, after all. "But now we all have satisfactory monetary funds to continue the road trip."

"I gotta admit, those were some good ideas," Sonic added, having put his money in a safe spot, "Especially that trick with the Kit Kat."

"Well, it was Knuckles who provided the finishing touch," Shadow said, nodding to Knuckles, who was eating some grapes.

"Eh, don't mention it," Knuckles shrugged, "Now are we getting this road trip or not?"

"As sure as ImRougeTheBat is a filthy stealer," Metal Sonic spoke up. "Let's go! To the next adventure!"

Shadow placed his new motorcycle on a rack on the back of the RV, everyone piling in. Omega started the engine, and they headed off!

"...So where are we going?"

* * *

The scene transitioned, and now we see Eggman, looking over a group of people. And a ferret. And a blender.

"Yargh, mateys."

"Now, gentlemen...I've called you all here today because we all want one thing...To get revenge on Shadow and Omega!" Eggman declared, looking at the group in front of him, "All of you have unique...skills...that can help us..."

He grinned.

"The Unemployment Agent," Eggman started, motioning towards a woman in a slightly burnt suit.

"Thanks to those two, I ended up unemployed! And covered in rubble for a day!" the woman snapped, looking annoyed.

"Iem Gi Kay. Shadow and Omega failed in their job to protect the Princess," Eggman said.

"That's right!" the man with the high pitched voice back in Chapter 3 of Quest For A House said, "They ran off! The nerve of them!"

"The Ring Leader of the circus...They let your animals go," Eggman continued.

"Yah! All of them are gone! 'Cept one of dem lions, who keeps talkin' 'bout peace and love bull crap," the man frowned.

"The head janitor at that office they were suppose to clean!" Eggman went one, to a man with a blue overalls, playing with a wrench that was also a knife.

"Huh? Oh, yah. I was just doing that part time. I'm here for the snacks," the Janitor said, munching some pretzels, "Got any soda?"

Eggman ignored him, continuing on.

"And finally, Captain Maurice! Your boat was broken because of them!" Eggman finished, waving a hand to a vaguely soggy old man, with a ferret on his shoulder.

"Yargh, but they did help me defeat the dreaded Great White Goldfish, what be plaguing me for years. Yargh," Captain Maurice said, "Honestly, me boat was but a small price to pay for such a deed. Yargh."

"...Well, I heard they insulted your ferret," Eggman said.

"What yargh ferret? This be Polly, my parrot. What kind of fisherman be I with a ferret, yargh?" Maurice wondered. The ferret hissed at Eggman.

"...Well, they insulted your parrot then!" Eggman said, quick on his feet. "They said it was as stupid as ImRougeTheBat!"

"What, yargh? I'll slaughter them and their children!" Captain Maurice shouted, waving a hook. It wasn't his hand, just a hook he carried around. It was dull.

"They don't have children," Iem Gi Kay spoke up.

"Well then someone get me a, yargh, time machine!" Maurice added, attempting to look menacing, and failing miserably.

"Don't forget the blender," the Janitor said, pointing to a blender that was sitting next to Iem Gi Kay. "Omega had an affair with her, called it off, went back to the toaster...You know the saying. Love hath no fury like a blender scorned."

"I don't think that's quite how it goes..." Eggman frowned, but shrugged. The blender...blended, menacingly, "But it doesn't matter! We shall now destroy Shadow, Omega, and their bothersome friends once and for all! Muhahahahahaha!"

"Yargh!"

"...Be quiet Maurice."

* * *

"Yes, scene transition! Always a good way to get us somewhere else," Silver commented, then looked out the window.

"...Why are we plummeting from the sky?" he inquired, after a few moments.

"Because Omega wasn't paying attention during the transition!" Shadow yelled, "Quick, someone flashback or something!"

"Ohhh, can it be Family Guy-esque?" Sonic wondered, looking up from a magazine. He didn't seem worried."

"Damn it, I don't care!" Shadow shouted, "Just someone do something!"

Sonic paused, thinking. A bead of sweat rolled down Shadow's head, peering out the window. Omega was pressing various buttons now, while Metal Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, all three of which could fly and/or glide, were simply by the door ready to jump if needed.

"I got nothin'," Sonic shrugged, "Sorry. Maybe the author can save us."

"We'd have better luck getting an update before the winter..." Shadow snorted. And then the scene transitioned.

* * *

"...Alright girls..." a pink hedgehog said, looking over a group, "The guys have gone on a road trip, and they get all the attention! I've never shown up in this continuity, until now! So I propose a road trip of our own!"

"Let me guess..." Rouge sighed, filing her nails, "We'll follow after the boys? I'd rather just go steal the Master Emerald...though it's no fun without Knuckle-head to chase after me..."

"I really should be getting back to my dimension..." Blaze spoke up, "Or the future...Whichever one I'm from."

"Alternate dimension. Author's played the Rush games," Amy answered Blaze, "But you should come! There's so few girl characters in Sonic!"

"I want to come!" Cream said, smiling, "This sounds like fun, and momma said it was okay!"

"Good!" Amy grinned, "And you?" she turned to the final member of the female group.

"I'm not even sure why I'm here or part of this. Wasn't Sonic Underground generally disliked?" Sonia, the purple hedgehog who was Sonic's sister, wondered.

"Yah, but the author likes you and Manic anyways...Plus I think he ships you with Silver," Amy shrugged. "And again, Sonic is low on female characters."

"What? I don't think we've ever even had the possibility of meeting in any continuity," Sonia said, looking perplexed. "And what about Shade?"

"Blame Chaotic Power. As for Shade, maybe we'll meet her on the trip! Like they did Metal Sonic," Amy answered, "Now, are we all on board? We also need an RV..."

All eyes turned to Rouge, who paused in her nail filing, looking up.

"What?...Oh, alright," Rouge sighed, "I'll get the RV. The boys have a purple one, so I guess we'll have a green one, or something. Ohhh...yes, green...Like the Master Emerald."

Rouge smirked, seeing a perk to this made scheme of Amy's. "Everyone, get packed. I'll have the RV by next update."

"So, we have a couple months?" Blaze wondered.

"...Probably," Rouge nodded.

* * *

"Why are we wearing sombreros?" Shadow wondered, as the scene returned. They were no longer plummeting through the air, but were moving along the highway, each of them wearing sombreros.

"It is, in your meat sacs views, an amusing tale," Omega answered, "I synthesize regret that you can not witness the transitions like I can, Comrade Shadow."

Shadow opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, not entirely sure what to say at this situation.

"You know I heard somewhere that sombreros are the most fun hats on the planet," Sonic mentioned, "But that there's a sliding scale of fun. To many sombreros and it's just another hat."

"Oh, yah, the Sombrero Correlation," Tails said, "Lots of scientific papers written on that."

"Look, can we just get back to some kind of plot? Last chapter was just Sonic and me talking, pretty much," Shadow grumbled, "Something exciting?"

"We could go back to plummeting through the air," Metal mentioned, "That was exciting."

"...On second thought, random gabber is good too," Shadow said hastily, then saw a sign out the window. "Hey, that looks like fun. Let's go there, to that place the sign says."

"Yah, it does look exciting!" Silver nodded, looking quite ridiculous in his sombrero. "Let's do that!"

Omega turned the RV, as they headed for an exit. There was a large building...

A convention was in town...

Shadow, Omega, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Metal Sonic did not know what awaited them...Two groups intent on finding them! And one of them wanted to kill them. Probably. Or something like that.

Oh, yah...Conventions can be pretty crazy too.

* * *

A.N. Woooo! Eggman's assembled a group from throwaway characters of _Quest For A House_, and Amy's organized a female road trip! Can the purple RV survive all this? Find this out and more, in Chapter 8 of _Shadow and Omega: Take A Road Trip_. Or maybe in 9...Or 10. Or later. I dunno.

Anyways! Hey, special thing.

Is there someplace you'd like to see our intrepid heroes go to on the Road Trip? Then send in your suggestion(s)! Feel free to leave them in a review, and if I use your suggestion, I shall credit you for it!

And please, just give me a place. I can come up with the ideas of what happens there!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	8. Spoiler Alert

A.N. So, yah, SORRY.

I apologize for the incredibly long time in making this chapter. I will try and get the next chapter out sooner...hopefully before fall...

This chapter brought to you by the Eggman Credit Card, accepted everywhere that threat of robot attack is possible.

* * *

The purple RV rolled into the parking lot, large signs and banners proclaiming the convention.

"Weren't we just at a Renaissance Fair?" Sonic mused, as the RV parked over some small cars, crushing them. "Like, a week ago? Or over half a year ago?"

"Affirmative," Omega nodded, putting the RV in park, activating the alarms and various traps, then opening the door, "But this shall be, as you meat sacs say, fun."

"A convention?" Silver said, looking at the banners as they stepped outside, "I wonder if they'll have any salmon."

"...What?" Tails said, before he could stop himself.

"Yah, salmons," Silver nodded, "In my post apocalyptic world, there's not much literature left. Besides The Dark Book (Crepuscular), there's one book, telling us of The Salmon of Doubt. It's in space, you know. It orbits Saturn."

"Uh huh..." Tails said numbly, then turned as they headed for the entrance.

"THE SALMON JUDGES ALL!" Silver called after Tails.

Soon, the group of Mobians and two robots were at the ticket counter.

"How many?" the guy asked idly, tapping his pen on the set up table.

Shadow turned, counting them up, "Let's see...Omega, Faker, faker's friend, red guy with green rock obsession, Faker's faker, crazy Salmon guy, and of course, moi."

"...I need a number, not a list," the man sighed.

"...Seven..." Shadow sighed.

"That'll be 350 rings. You could have saved some money by wearing costumes though," the man yawned, looking down to get some tickets, then looked up, all seven now in costumes.

"Let's get dangerous," Sonic said, wearing a purple suit, fedora hat, and cape. Tails stood next to him wearing an ascot, brown pilot's jacket and goggles.

"Omega wishes for sandvich," Omega said, wearing a large black vest with large bullet cartridges criss-crossing over him.

"...Tra la la?" Shadow grumbled, wearing tidy whities and a red cape made from a towel. He wondered why it felt vaguely familiar.

Knuckles had on an explorer's hat, leather jacket, and a whip. He was grinning to himself.

Silver wore a blue vest, a fake sword strapped to his back, since he was from the future.

Finally, Metal Sonic had flames painted on him, ready to transform and roll out.

"Errr...that'll be 210 rings then..." the man muttered. As they paid and entered, the seven were suddenly hit by a wave of noise and merchandise.

"I found a schedule," Tails said, taking a piece of paper from a large man-dog like creature with a small green hat and orange vest.

"Ohhh, there is a LARP room," Omega commented, scanning the paper, looking appreciative, "Comrade Metal and I will survey that area."

"Video games!" Sonic said, taking the paper from Tails, "Excellent...I think I'll go check that out."

"This isn't going to be us splitting up to see various things and then all converge later because of some threat, is it?" Shadow sighed, taking the paper from Sonic, scanning it.

"Let's just all meet back here in say, three hours," Knuckles suggested, adjusting his cap. He liked this hat. "That sound good?"

The seven agreed, and soon split ways...

* * *

"I don't know Scratch...shouldn't we be reporting back to Eggman?" Grounder wondered as they entered the convention, looking around at everyone, Scratch wearing his Kamen glasses and coat, Grounder not having a costume, unfortunately.

"We deserve a little down time!" Scratch said, arguing, "Besides, it's not like he's going to be here himself..."

* * *

"Yargh."

"Shhhh, quiet Maurice!" a squeaky voice said, as two figures and definitely not a ferret stalked through the crowd.

"Mommy, why does that man have a ferret on his shoulder?" a small child wondered.

"Don't pay attention to him dear."

"Yargh, this be my pet parrot, yargh! Not a ferret!" Maurice yelled, waving a hookless hand at the child. The hook had been confiscated by security, not allowed in, as someone with a large piece of perfectly harmless wood that could probably bash someone's skull in with a bit of force walked past them fine.

"Mommy, why does the man not know the difference between a ferret and a parrot?"

"Quiet dear!"

"Yargh..."

"Look, Maurice, don't let it get to you," Iem Gi Kay said to his companion, "But we must be careful...Eggman says that Shadow and the others are somewhere in here..."

"I don't, yargh, see why we just don't blow up their ship, yargh," Maurice said, "Wouldn't that, yargh, be payback? Yargh?"

"Of course not!" Iem said, shaking his head, "We have to make them pay for what they did to all of us! And they have to know it was us!"

"We could leave a, yargh, note, yargh," Maurice suggested.

Kay paused, considering the plan, then shook his head, "No, it's still to impersonal! Needs to be upfront and...personal..."

"Well yargh, honestly I can't, yargh, remember them insulting my yargh, pet parrot Polly here," Maurice said, with a slight shrug. The definitely not a ferret hissed in agreement.

Kay stared at the furry creature on Maurice's shoulder for a second, then turned back to Maurice.

"Oh, they did, I heard them," Kay said, nodding his head, "They also said your boat sucked."

"Well it was, yargh, barely sea worthy, yargh," Maurice admitted, frowning.

"It's the principle of the matter!" Iem Gi Kay said to Maurice, "Now come on, we'll need to work together if we're going to get our revenge!"

"How are we, yargh, going to accomplish, yargh, that?" Maurice wondered, scratching his beard, someone coming back with an entire fish. The ferret...parrot...grabbed it suddenly from Maurice and began to devour the fish.

Kay could only watch in mute horror as the...thing, on Maurice's shoulder consumed the entire fish, bones and all.

"Excuse me, coming through!" a white hedgehog with a fake sword and blue vest said, pushing past the two, hurrying somewhere, "I don't want to be late!...Even though I have no idea where I'm going!"

"There's one of them!" Kay shouted, pointing at Silver, "After him!"

Iem sprang after the hedgehog, while Maurice scratched his beard again, somehow producing a can of soda. With a pop and a hiss, his shoulder companion had drained it's insides and expertly tossed it into a recycling bin not far from them. Remember kids, even terrifying ferrets masquerading as parrots fear Captain Planet.

"I don't, yargh, remember a white hedgehog, yargh..." Maurice shrugged, then followed after Kay anyways.

Silver paused, then noticed that two men were chasing them.

"Can I help you?" Silver wondered, "Oh, did you want a picture? My costume isn't that good..."

"Oh, we don't want a picture...we want revenge!" Iem Gi Kay laughed, lightning flashing behind him.

"...Awesome effects!" Silver said, "How did you do that?" he had completely missed the point.

"Errr...Maurice, get him!" Kay shouted, pointing at Silver now, as the sea captain appeared. Maurice paused, then glanced down at the hedgehog.

"What do I, yargh, get him?" Maurice wondered, "A yargh, cheeseburger?"

Kay sweat dropped, then noticed as the ferret and Silver seemed to be locked in some kind of mental struggle, the two glaring at each other.

Several minutes passed, as no one moved. Polly the ferret shook it's head suddenly, blinking in the process.

"Hahah, I am the staring contest champion!" Silver yelled, pumping his fists into the air, "Take that, you stupid ferret!"

"What?" Maurice suddenly roared, "Yargh, Polly here is a parrot, yargh, not a ferret!"

"I also called it stupid," Silver pointed out, then paused, realizing that was probably a bad idea.

"You will, yargh, pay!" Maurice shouted, producing the only weapons that had not been confiscated at the front.

He produced two large salmon, spinning them and jumping at Silver, who sweat dropped, pulling out his foam sword, blocking the fish attacks.

"You, yargh, know my yargh, salmon techniques?" Maurice said, wide eyed as Silver managed to defend against the fish attacks with relative ease.

"Of course! Everyone knows the Salmon where I am from!" Silver declared. He then parried badly, becoming overconfident, his foam sword being knocked from his hands, flying through the air, where it would have impaled a duck that was not wearing any pants, if it was an actual sword, and not made from foam.

"Hey...why is Silver fighting some guy with a ferret?" Knuckles wondered, seeing the sword hit the ground by him, looking upwards as Silver and Maurice fought.

"I have no idea," Tails answered, walking with Knuckles as they headed to a booth, "In fact, I'd rather not know why. Let's keep moving before we get sucked in."

Sadly for Tails, Knuckles didn't move, caught watching the action, as Silver managed to dodge a fishy strike.

"Why doesn't he just use his psychic powers?" Knuckles wondered, as Silver jumped to avoid a low sweep with a salmon. "He's just dodging."

"I think he forgot about them," Sonic mentioned, showing up by the two, munching a hot dog he had paid entirely too much for, "Also, these guys don't have any chili dogs."

"HEY, USE YOUR KAMEHA WAVE!" Shadow yelled, Tails looking startled.

"That is Goku, Comrade Shadow, not Trunks," Omega stated. Tails wondered how the large robot could have snuck up on them like that.

"Whatever," Shadow said dismissively, waving his hand idly, "Gallic Gun then!"

"That's Vegeta," Metal Sonic said, with a giant bag full of swag, "Granted, Vegeta is Trunks' father..."

"Spoilers, Comrade Metal," Omega said, waving a finger at the fellow robot.

"What's the statue of limitations on spoilers anyways?" Sonic wondered, looking at the robots, "I mean, like, can I get away with saying Bruce Willis is a ghost?"

"How about that Sepiroth kills Aeris?" Knuckles asked.

"Or Snape killed Dumbledore?" Shadow wondered. The others turned to look at him, "Or that Harry's a Horocrux?"

More staring.

"What, I have hobbies too," Shadow grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The others stopped staring at Shadow, turning suddenly as Silver cried out, being hit by a salmon and being thrown backwards.

"Oh, hey, that's that captain guy, with the great white goldfish," Shadow said, recognizing the bearded man with the ferret. "...He owes me money!"

Shadow produced a roll of toilet paper, as he was still dressed as Captain Underpants, throwing it upwards to grab unto the ledge where Silver was fighting.

"Do not forget your catch phrase, Comrade Shadow," Omega said, "And be sure to kill the tiny cowards."

Shadow just stared at his best friend, then jumped upwards, attempting to climb up with the toilet paper, which completely failed to support his weight, breaking and Shadow hitting the ground with a thud.

"Oh...Let me handle this," Sonic said, and produced a grappling hook.

"Let's get dangerous," he grinned, shooting the grappling hook upwards, then zooming up it.

"...How did he get a grappling hook through security?" Knuckles wondered, then shrugged, using his whip to follow after Sonic.

"...I'm going to go take the escalator..." Tails said, walking towards the escalator which was only a few feet away from them, Shadow now scratching at the wall and attempting to scramble up it.

"Shall we assist, Comrade Metal?" Omega wondered, looking to the smaller robot.

"Transform and roll out!" Metal declared, clenching his fist tightly.

"...Is that an affirmative...?"

"...Yes," Metal said, then headed for the escalator as well. He might be in costume like the others, but he was still practical.

"Muhahahaha, you can't stop us now!" Iem Gi Kay laughed, as Maurice approached Silver, still wielding the salmon, Polly hissing at the hedgehog from Maurice's shoulder.

"I am the terror that spin dashes in the night!"

Smoke suddenly billowed, the crowd watching the battle oohing and awing.

"I am the deep frier that burns your french fries!"

A figure stepped from the smoke.

"I am Darkwing Hedgehog!" Sonic declared, sweeping his purple cape.

"You've been waiting to say that all day, haven't you?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes," Sonic grinned, "Now step away from my friend!"

"Trunks, Darkwing Duck, and Indiana Jones?" someone in the crowd asked, "Weirdest crossover ever."

"Autobots, roll out!"

"I stand corrected."

"What sick man sends babies to fight me?"

"...And again..."

Metal Sonic and Omega appeared, ready to aid Silver, who was looking overjoyed at the assistance.

Iem Gi Kay coughed, taking a step back.

"Maybe we should make a tactical retreat..." Kay muttered.

"Every yargh, man for himself, yargh!" Maurice yelled, running through the crowd, Polly the Not A Ferret hissing at the Mobians and robots.

Iem nodded, then ran after him, the crowd quickly dispersing and milling about.

"What did I miss?" Shadow asked, struggling over the ledge and falling over unto the floor.

* * *

"See, I told you he wouldn't be here!" Scratch said to Grounder.

The day was over and winding down, Scratch and Grounder exiting the convention with many items bought with their Eggman credit card, accepted everywhere that's afraid of a robot attack.

A purple RV zoomed past them, Scratch waving his fist at them.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Scratch yelled, and then paused as Grounder's phone rang.

"Hello?" Grounder asked, opening up his chest plate and pulling out the phone, answering it.

"Where are you two buffoons?" Eggman roared at them, "I've been waiting all day!"

"Well, ummm..." Grounder paused, trying to think of a good lie, "Well...we were hunting down Sonic and the others!"

"Yah!" Scratch nodded, "We almost had them too, but your call interrupted us!"

Eggman growled, yelling louder.

"YOU TWO IDIOTS GET BACK TO BASE RIGHT NOW!" Eggman yelled, "I need you for the Super Special Sonic and Shadow Search And Smash Squad!"

"The Sextuplet S?" Grounder gasped, "I would be honored to lead them!"

"You're not going to be the leader, I am!" Scratch yelled, "I'm older then you!"

"Neither of you will be leading this team!" Eggman roared, "I already have a leader picked out! Now get here ASAP!"

* * *

Eggman hung up his phone, scowling and turned to a robot to his right, who was awaiting his commands.

"I trust you will be able to perform this task?" Eggman asked the robot, "I am counting on you..."

"Oh don't worry," the robot smirked, "Coconuts won't let you down!"

Dun dun dunnnnnn...

* * *

A.N. Once again, sorry for the incredibly late update!

I hope you've enjoyed it!


	9. Yadda Yadda

A.N. Excited about Generations, sorry it took so long, yadda yadda, enjoy!

[. . .]

A large purple RV moved along the interstate, alone in the vast horizon, the desert winds blowing sand around, the occupants cool inside the air conditioned monstrosity that kept them concealed from the harsh desert environment.

"I sure hope this doesn't break down in the middle of nowhere..." Tails muttered, face pressed against the glass, staring out at the featureless expanse.

"This is impossible, Comrade Tails," Omega spoke up from the driver's seat, "This machine will not break down."

Everyone else froze, anticipating some sort of sudden catastrophe, with the exception of Silver, who did not know how tropes worked, and continued to happily much a fudgsicle.

When nothing happened, they unfroze, but remained wary.

"Usually when someone says something is impossible, it happens right away..." Sonic mentioned to Omega, who raised a figurative eyebrow, lacking literal ones.

"Do not doubt my engineering skills, Comrade Sonic," Omega said simply, as they continued along.

Everyone went silent, just the hum of the air conditioning sounding around them, no one in the RV speaking. They half feared the wrath of a vengeful deity, and were just half bored.

"Are we there yet?" Knuckles finally asked, "I thought we'd be there by now."

In yet another breaking of a trope, Omega nodded, "We are here, Comrade Knuckles."

Everyone moved to the windows, looking outside at the bright lights and sounds, numerous colorful individuals walking along the streets.

"So what's Las Vegas like?" Silver wondered, eying a hot dog stand.

"Like Casino Night Zone, only less death machines that fling you through space," Sonic answered, the RV pulling into a place it could park.

Soon Omega, Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Metal Sonic had clamored out of the RV, stretching and heading into the bright lights of the city.

"What's a Casino Night Zone?" Silver then asked.

"Death machines that fling you through space," Sonic responded, "And sometimes you actually win."

"Is anyone here actually old enough to gamble?" Metal Sonic inquired, after a moment.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-"

[. . .]

"-dgesicles are delicious," Silver mentioned, enjoying another one once they were all piled back in the RV, heading off to another destination.

"Look on the bright side, we would probably have lost all the money we made between chapters six and seven, and had to have gotten it back in some whacky way," Knuckles said, attempting to cheer up Sonic, who was quietly weeping.

"One more year! One!" Sonic yelled, shaking his fist at the air.

"We'll go next year then," Tails sighed, "And stop eating all my fudgesicles, Silver!"

"Maff me," Silver muttered, having about eight of the frozen treats stuffed in his mouth now. Tails shook his hands, cursing whatever horrible god had cursed him with this white hedgehog.

"We should choose our next destination," Metal Sonic said, pointing to a large map on a wall of the RV, "What's close?"

"Ohhh, let's go visit Hoover Dam!" Silver said, having swallowed the fudgesicle's whole, "We can aid in fight against the Legion!"

"No more Fallout for you," Tails frowned.

"Fallout...?" Silver said, scratching his head.

"Anyways," Shadow interrupted now, swirling around in the passenger chair, then continued spinning, "Okay, what the hell, Omega, you oiled this too much."

"Apologizes, Comrade Shadow. I wanted to get rid of that oil so I could get the good stuff. The kind we had isn't very good with my coffee," Omega apologized, "And what Comrade Silver suggested sounds like fun."

"Why don't we have a series of humorous visits to various places, like the World's Largest Fork," Metal Sonic suggested, "Sounds like something we would do."

"Montages do not work particularly well in the written format," Omega said, shaking his head.

"Ehhh, let's just let the scene change and go somewhere," Sonic frowned.

[. . .]

"Alright then...Coconuts, Scratch, Grounder, you three are making up my Super Special Sonic and Shadow Search and Smash Squad! The sextuplet S!"

The robots smirked, all of them holding in laughter.

"Oh grow up! Anyways, since Scratch and Grounder have routinely failed me-"

"Only twice!"

"Shut up..."

"...ANYWAYS, Coconuts, you are being put in charge! Do not fail me! I don't really have any other robotic henchmen I can use anyways," Eggman ordered.

"What about Snively?" Grounder wondered.

"Or Sleet and Dingo?" Scratch asked.

"They aren't robots!" Eggman yelled.

"What about A.D.A.M. or E.V.E. then?" Coconuts suggested.

"Come on, no one's gonna know who they are," Grounder argued.

"Cluck then?"

"Cluck was a pet, not a henchman."

"Silver Sonic? Mecha Sonic?"

"Maybe..."

"Will you all be quiet and go do your jobs?" Eggman roared. The three shook, then nodded, all saluting then heading out.

[. . .]

"Ohhh, the world's largest mall!" Sonic said, "Good thing GoldenSama suggested this!"

"Indeed!" Shadow nodded, "He's a fellow writer, and an excellent one at that. If you like Witch Hunter Robin, or Teen Titans, I definitely recommend checking out his stories, right here on Fanfiction dot net!"

Sonic and Shadow both gave thumbs up, then returned to the plot after the plug in.

"You know I've never seen Witch Hunter Robin..." Metal Sonic commented.

Anyways.

"This place has everything! It even has a Starbucks inside a Starbucks!" Sonic said, "You can get coffee while you're waiting for your coffee."

"Sounds superfluous," Tails mentioned.

"Yah, it does sound great!" Silver nodded.

"No, superfluous means something has more then is really needed," Tails explained.

"But we need Superman! How else would the world be saved by Lex Luthor?" Silver gasped.

"...I'm going to not talk anymore," Tails muttered.

The group headed inside, marveling at the sights.

"Oh look, a space ship!" Silver yelled, pointing to a bunch of kiddie rides that you put quarters into. He ran up, sitting in one, then put in a quarter, making rocket ship noises as it slowly moved him back and forth.

"Well, Silver has found his calling," Sonic mentioned, "I'm gonna check out the shoe store..."

"To Radioshack!" Metal Sonic and Omega declared.

Tails merely wandered off.

Shadow paused, then glanced to Knuckles, who hadn't moved.

"...We're going to have an adventure together now, aren't we?" Shadow sighed.

"...Looks like it," Knuckles nodded.

"Sooo...where do you wanna go?" Shadow wondered, wishing he had pockets to stick his hands into. He didn't know Knuckles that well. It was awkward.

"Ohhh, a crafts store!" Knuckles said, eyeing a nearby store.

"...Seriously?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When you live alone on a floating island, it's either get busy making crafts, or go insane," Knuckles frowned, "Besides, don't you remember that basket I gave you for Christmas last year?"

"Oh yah, that was quite nice, thank you," Shadow said, nodding, remembering said basket. He did not mention that Omega had accidentally set it on fire.

Knuckles and Shadow soon made it into the crafts store, Knuckles looking through various supplies, while Shadow shuffled his feet and looked bored.

"Ohhh, they're having a class on underwater basket weaving..." Knuckles muttered, seeing a sign posted, "Oh, just for beginners, never mind."

"Ah ha ha ha ha! We've found Shadow and Knuckles...we can get these two and move on the others..." Scratch laughed, hiding behind a table with beads on it, along with Grounder and Coconuts.

"Hey, I lead the Sextuplet S, I decide what we do!" Coconuts yelled.

"So what do we do then?" Grounder wondered.

"...We'll take these two down and move on the others," Coconuts frowned.

"Oh, beads!"

"Ack! Quick, what do we do?" Grounder panicked, then knocked over the table full of beads, sending them crashing over the floor.

"Cheese it!" Scratch yelled, as the robots scrambled.

"Hey, look, ineffectual villains!" Shadow said, pointing towards the trio, "Let's beat them up!"

"Not so fast!" Coconuts yelled, producing a bomb, "Take one step forward, and I'll blow you up!"

Shadow held up his hand, focusing a Chaos Spear.

"Okay, I won't step forward," he said, shrugging.

"Ohhhh...change of plans then," Coconuts muttered, then threw the bomb at Shadow.

"Noooo, not the arts and crafts!" Knuckles yelled, jumping forward and punching the bomb, sending it flying back at the three.

There was an explosion, sending them flying through the roof, into the air...

"Looks like the Sextuplet S is blasting off...for the first tiiiiimmmeeeee..."

Twinkle.

"Are we ripping off Pokemon now?" Shadow wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, luckily we stopped them!" Knuckles said, then began to gather up beads, "I can use these for my next project..."

"Oh my god, the shrapnel from the bomb pierced this guy's lungs!"

"Have you ever thought of maybe getting video games?" Shadow inquired.

"Someone call 9-1-1!"

"And plug them into a tree?" Knuckles asked.

"Don't you die on me! Don't you dare!"

"Good point..." Shadow frowned, "Well, sucks to be you."

"Take me instead! You cruel, pointless world, take me instead!"

Knuckles frowned, getting what he wanted, walking up to the register, moving around some guy who seemed to be napping or something, looking like ketchup had been splattered over his chest. Someone was sobbing over him.

Knuckles then paid for his supplies, and the two walked out, seeing Silver still on the space ship, a small child waiting his turn. The spaceship stopped, and Silver produced another quarter, the ride starting up again, the small child pouting.

[. . .]

Hours later, and they were all sitting in the food court, eating food they liked I'm too lazy to describe.

"So what did everyone get?" Shadow wondered, looking towards everyone gathered at the table.

"Comrade Metal and I acquired some supplies," Omega said.

"What kind of supplies...?" Shadow asked.

"Robot supplies," Metal answered. Shadow decided not to ask for clarification.

"New shoes!" Sonic said, showing off a pair of shoes on his feet that looked exactly like his old kind, except clean.

Tails held up a bag with several comic books.

"I went to the moon!" Silver said, "And fought moon aliens."

"No such thing as moon aliens," Knuckles said.

"Then how did I get this moon rock?"

"That's a giant wad of gum you found in the kiddie rocket ride."

"You're just jealous you didn't get to fight moon aliens."

"Anyyyyyways, we should figure out where we're going next...have a plan..." Sonic said, "So where I think we should go is-"

"Soooooonic! We've finally found you!"

"ANYWHERE BUT HERE!"

[. . .]

A.N. Dun dun dunnnnnn! Seems like the girls have found them! Can Sonic, Shadow, Omega, and the others get away?

Find out, in like seven months when I update again.

Sigh...

I'll try to be quicker.


End file.
